buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer Organization
The was an institution founded by the Scooby Gang to gather and train the newly-activated Slayers following the Battle at the Hellmouth. It included approximately five hundred Slayers split across ten separate squads,The Long Way Home, Part One as well as mystics, watchers, and other vampire hunters. The Organization disbanded after the Twilight crisis and the resulting end of magic. History The Slayer Organization was founded in the aftermath of the Battle at the Hellmouth, during which Willow Rosenberg used the power of the Scythe to activate every Potential Slayer across the world. Following their victory at the Hellmouth and the destruction of Sunnydale, she and her friends spread out around the world to locate and train the Slayers they were now responsible for. Newly located Slayers were not forced to join the Organization if they don’t want to, but are nonetheless told the score about Slayers and vampires. An implicit Slayer Organization commercial was made in order to recruit the ever-growing number of Slayers worldwide activated for the Organization. After Buffy broke the Seed of Wonder and brought the End of magic, there was a loss of faith in her leadership and the Organization disbanded.Last Gleaming, Part Five Some Slayers would become part of the newly founded security agency Deepscan,Guarded, Part One others continued to patrol and slay, and some even rejected the Slayer title. Structure Due to the Watchers Council’s destruction, the only known traditionally trained watcher was Rupert Giles, but Xander Harris, Andrew Wells,The Long Way Home, Part Two and Robin WoodNo Future for You, Part One were also de facto watchers. Still, for the first time Slayers outnumbered their watchers. The position of leadership in the squads were performed by experienced Slayers, such as Rona,The Chain Vi,Time of Your Life, Part One and Satsu.Wolves at the Gate, Part Four The Organization’s funding came from the Slayers’ robbery of a Swiss bank,Anywhere But Here though Buffy insists that some of the funding comes from anonymous contributors. Members Scotland *Buffy Summers (leader) *Xander Harris (watcher) *Dawn Summers *Leah *Rowena *Satsu (former) *Renee (deceased) Rome *Andrew Wells (watcher) *Unidentified leader (leader) *Buffy Summers (Rome decoy) *Simone Doffler (rogue) *Posey (deceased) Saint Petersburg *Rupert Giles (deceased) *Courtney Cleveland *Robin Wood (watcher) Manhattan *Violet (leader) Chicago *Rona (leader) *Buffy Summers (underground decoy) (deceased) *Simone Doffler (former) *Anaheed *Tessa Freer (former) Tokyo *Satsu (leader) *Aiko (leader – deceased) *Ayumi *Malita Barcelona *Donna Azores *Nadira (former) London *Nadira *Daphne *Marianne *Vanessa Unknown *Dana *Nisha (rogue) *Cori *Saabira *Kira *Unidentified Slayer (Antique) *Various others Affiliates *Willow Rosenberg and Kennedy were members of the Organization, but had no permanent base of operations. *Rupert Giles was also a member, travelling between squads to teach the young Slayers about their legacy. *Faith Lehane was a loose associate, performing special missions at the behest of Wood and Giles. Giles and Faith eventually founded their own splinter group dedicated to rehabilitate Slayers''No Future for You, Part Four''. References Category:Organizations Category:Slayer Organization Category:Slayers Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Major powers